


It's him, It's Louis Tomlinson!

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff, Football Player Louis, M/M, Sugar Daddy, SugarDaddy!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry, love, are you okay?” Gemma asked as they sat down in a quiet corner of the café.<br/>“It’s him.” He hissed.<br/>“Who? Harry, what’s going on?”<br/>“HIM.” He pointing to the beanie’d figure in the corner.<br/>Gemma stared long and hard at the figure. “No, no. Sorry babe I still don’t get it.”<br/>“Louis Tomlinson.” </p><p> </p><p>Louis is a well known football player who Harry happens to be in love with. So when he meets him, it's no big deal. Really. Not a big deal at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is going to turn into a full story. I don't know how long it will take but I hope you all enjoy. Any comments are appreciated.

“Harry, love, are you okay?” Gemma asked as they sat down in a quiet corner of the café.

“It’s him.” He hissed.

“Who? Harry, what’s going on?”

“ _HIM_.” He pointing to the beanie’d figure in the corner.

Gemma stared long and hard at the figure. “No, no. Sorry babe I still don’t get it.”   
“Louis Tomlinson.”

“Oh my goodness is that him?! Footballer extraordinaire, came out last year creating chaos, who you happen to be hopelessly in love with? That Louis Tomlinson?!”

Harry nodded furiously not taking his eyes of the figure.

“Well let’s go and say hi then.”

“What?! Gem no!” Harry tried a futile attempt to pull her back.  

 

“Hi!” Gemma said brightly. “My names Gemma.” The man looked up, clearly disgruntled, but schooled his features into an acceptable look.

“Hi. What can I do for you?”

“My brother here..” Gemma pointed next to her before realising Harry was hiding behind her. She yanked him next to her. “My brother here…” However she was stopped again as Louis stood up sharply, eyes wide and said, voice soft and awed, “Hi, I’m Louis.”

“I’m Harry.” Gemma watched her brothers cheeks go pink and put his hand out cautiously. “I think you’re really good.” Gemma scoffed at the understatement but grinned as Louis took the outstretched hand.

“Thank you. What can I do for you?”

“ _oh there’s a lot you could do for him. Marrying him would probably be a start.”_ Gemma grumbled under her breath, receiving a swift punch for her efforts. “Now Harry is that anyway to treat the girl who bought you all the way over here to meet the love of your life?”  
“Gem! Leave!” Harry was blushing furiously, leaving Gemma laughing as she walked away.

 

“I’m sorry about my sister. I didn’t mean to bother you.” Harry said, wishing a hole in the ground to swallow him up. “I’ll be going now.”

“No!” Louis tugged on the hand of Harry’s he was still holding. “No stay, please.”

“I.. uhh.. okay?” Harry looked around nervously but no one was paying them the slightest bit of attention.

“Sit down. Here.” He pulled out a chair for Harry.

“Thank you.” Harry flushed further.

“So.. you want to marry me?”

“I.. um…”

“Sorry I’m just messing with you. But I’m sure if I knew anything about you, I’d love to marry you too. However don’t people usually date before marriage?”

“We could do that too.” Harry looked shocked even as he said it. “Sorry.. I.. I don’t know why I said that.”

Louis grinned, he didn’t date fans as a rule because they generally didn’t see past the fame but this boy, this beautiful boy, it felt different. It felt like it could be real. “If I say yes, will you still regret it?”

Harry looked so shocked that Louis thought was worried he might pass out. “No. I..  I’d really like that.”

Louis looked the boy up and down. Beat up old phone and ipod, old clothes, he didn’t want to assume but… “I’ll agree to go on a date with you. IF..” Harry waited, “If you let me organise everything and pay!”

Harry nodded shyly before writing his number down on a napkin and passing it to Louis. He stood up to leave. “Louis?” Harry turned back to the table. “This isn’t a joke right?”

“I’ll pick you up at 7 tonight okay? Be ready.” Harry beamed and with a bounce in his walk, went over to his sister and out of the café.

 

\--------

When Harry had opened the door to the delivery man at about 5pm he hadn’t expected to be presented with a suit and some roses. There was a note on them. _Put this on. I hope it’s okay. You’ll look beautiful. I can’t wait for tonight. Lou._ He stared at the suit in his hands until his sister walked out into the hall.

“What’s that Harry?”

“Huh? This? Oh nothing.” He said trying to make his way quickly through their small house into his room.

“Is that a suit?! Oh my goodness! Harry! You have to let me help. Please.” He begrudgingly took her help, knowing he probably needed it, and sat and let himself be styled. “Harry?”

“Yeah Gem?”

“Are you nervous about Louis seeing how small our house is?”

“I hadn’t even thought about it. Oh Gemma what am I thinking?! I’m nowhere near good enough for him!”

“Don’t be stupid Harry, he won’t even care. I’m fairly certain you could have him eating out of your hands given the look he was giving you earlier.”

“Why did you ask if I was nervous then?!”

“I was feeling mean.” She chuckled. “Now he’ll be here soon. So up we get.”

 

They were both waiting for the doorbell, both ready to pounce, so when it finally did go a fight ensued on who would get their first. “He’s my date!”

“You’re my brother!”

“So?!”

“I need to check him out! Scare him! HA!” She claimed as she shoved Harry on the floor and got to the door first.

“Well hi.” She grinned as she opened the door to a nervous looking Louis.

“Uhh.. hi?”

“Are you excited for tonight Louis? To see my brother?” She tried to look menacing.

“Yes of course I am.”   
“Gem leave him alone.” Harry said as he emerged.

“Quiet you.” She turned back to Louis but all his attention was on Harry. Jaw dropped, eyes glazed, you could practically see his heart beating.

“Louis.” Harry grinned.

“Harry,” He breathed, “You look.. amazing.”

Harry ducked his head, blushing. “Thank you. You didn’t need to send this. Or the roses.”

“Oh yes he did.” Gemma said, smirking. “Now leave. Harry needs to be home by 12.”

“Gemma I’m an adult!” Harry said at the same time Louis said “Yes of course.”

Harry turned his scandalized look on Louis who did his best to look sheepish.

“Come on. Otherwise we’ll be late.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him towards the Ferrari parked outside. “Do you mind being seen with me?”

“Of course not. Why would I?”

“Good.. I.. Just good.”

“Where are we going?”

“Surprise.”

 

As they arrived at the restaurant Harry knew they were going to have to talk about this. This was one date and Louis had already spent more than Harry earned in a month. He didn’t complain however as Louis led him to the table with a hand at the base of his back and sat him down.

“So Harry,” Louis said, once they had ordered their drinks. “Tell me about yourself.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the poor quality of this chapter, I have taken a slide further down into illness and cannot write to the best of my ability.
> 
> This Chapter is more of a filler so the rest of the story can progress once i feel better

“Umm… well.. I’m Harry. Gemma is my sister. My mums called Ann. Umm.. I work in a bakery, a hospital and I go to college? I’m sorry there isn’t a lot to tell you. I’m pretty boring.”

“You have 2 jobs and you go to college?”

“Well yeah. It’s.. It’s the only way I can afford to go. We don’t have a lot of money. Is that a problem?” Harry looked so nervous, bless him.

“Harry of course it isn’t problem. What are you studying?”

“Music.” Harry blushed.

“Why did you choose that?” 

“I love it. It’s the one thing I can see myself doing. I don’t know what I’d do with it I just can’t see my life without it.”

“You’re so adorable.” He reached across the table and brushed Harry’s fingers. “Can you play any instruments? Can you sing?!”

“I can play the piano, the guitar and I try to sing. I don’t know if I’m any good.”

“I’m sure you are perfect. You’ll have to sing for me sometime.”

 

That dinner passed without a hitch, with Louis paying of course, and that one dinner turned into another 25 and a few sleepovers and before either of them knew it, their 6 month anniversary was dawning. Harry didn’t really know what the protocol was with relationships or what to get a man who had everything. He had tried though. He’d written Louis a letter, bought some flowers and recorded a CD of him singing a couple of songs. He was pretty pleased with himself.

That was until he woke up on the morning of their anniversary to the sound of a horn beeping. He looked outside the window to find a bright orange Lamborghini with a ribbon wrapped around it, on his drive and his boyfriend leaning next to it.

He rushed outside to see him, pulling on a jumper as he went. “Louis. What is this?!”

“Hi to you too.” Louis grinned smugly.

“Sorry.” Harry smiled sheepishly. He moved forward into Louis arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Hi. Happy Anniversary.”

“You too babe. Here’s your present!” He said holding out the keys.

“Louis I can’t take this!”

“You can and you will! You have absolutely no choice.”

“No. Louis. I can…” He was silenced with a kiss.

“You can I hear you say? Well look at that. Now say thank you to your lovely boyfriend and take him into the house because he is getting cold.”

“Thank you Louis.” Louis knew that Harry loved getting the gifts just as much as he loved giving them to his beautiful boy. He knew a lot of people would frown on it but as long as his baby was happy… well Louis really couldn’t care less.

“I got you something too… but it’s nowhere near yours. In fact, I don’t think I’ll give it to you anymore.”  
“No Harry you have to. I want it. It’s mine.”  
“Well… okay. Here.” And with that Harry left the room, leaving Louis staring at the presents in his hands.

 

“Harry. Harry listen to me don’t ignore me! You’re amazing. Your voice is just perfect. Just like you. God Harry all of you is so perfect.”

“Why do you always have to do better than me?” Harry pouted.

“Baby this is all I ever wanted. You’re all I ever wanted. I just want you to have everything. You deserve everything. I love buying you things, but I love what you give me just as much.”

“Lou.. I..” Harry was holding back tears.

“Move in with me.”

“What?”

“Move in with me.”

“Okay.” Louis grinned and reached for Harry. “But!”

“Why is there a but? Buts are bad. Unless it’s yours. Then it’s all good.”

“But I won’t be your kept man.”

“What?” Louis whined. “Why not?”

“That’s bad Lou. I have to pay my way!”

“No. No you don’t! I have more than enough money.” Louis put his best puppy dog eyes on.

“I’ll get bored.”

“Get a job for fun then. You don’t need to worry about any money though. Please.” He pressed soft kisses and bites to Harry’s cheek and neck until he was a giggling mess.

“People will call you my sugar daddy!”  
“So? Let them.” Louis pulled Harry closer to him, so they were curled up together. “You are my baby after all.”

“You’re a weirdo. But yes I’ll move in with you!”

“My gorgeous little baby. I think we should celebrate. Celebrate you becoming my perfect little housewife.”

“Clearly I’ve opened some sort of fetish gateway here.” Harry said, poking Louis in the sides to get away.

“Well doesn’t it sound perfect? I come home, you’re there. I go to bed, you’re there. I can’t cook, you can. Make me dinner, cuddle on the sofa, we could do whatever we want, all the time.” He suddenly paused and looked at Harry seriously. “Harry, you could never have to wear clothes again.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything had been going perfectly for Harry. It was all going too well for someone like him. So something had to go wrong, didnt it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about all the angsty sad I am capable of! Sorry it took so long to update, School is over now so I can focus!

Harry would be lying if the idea of never wearing clothes again wasn’t at least a little appealing but he pulled a face instead, making Louis laugh press a kiss to his nose.

“You really want me to move in with you?” Harry asked, sounding hesitant.

“Sweetheart there is nothing I would want more, but it means you’re going to have to tell your mum about us being more than friends.” She knew that Harry was friends with him, it had been in the paper and Louis wasn’t 100% sure why Harry hadn’t told his mum already but he was unwilling to push the issue just in case it ended in him losing Harry.

“Yeah I know, and I will.. I just..”

“What baby?” Louis lifted his hands and placed them gently on his boyfriend’s cheeks, rubbing softly in encouragement.

“I just, we’ve never had much. It’s always been me, Gem and Mum and not much else. I don’t want her to think differently of me because you spoil me and I don’t want her to not like you. I mean, it’s not the gay thing, she’s fine with that. I think.” Harry was sniffling slightly, bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

“Baby if she doesn’t like me, which I’m sure she will because I’m great..” Harry looked set to open his mouth and argue but Louis pressed a finger to his lips, “Hush baby. If she doesn’t like me, then whatever happens next is up to you. If you don’t think you can stay with me because she doesn’t like me then that’s okay, but there will always be a place for you at my flat.”

“I don’t deserve this Lou. This.. it’s all too much for me. I can’t ever repay you.”

“Sweetheart you being next to me is enough for me.” Louis was grinning at Harry but his smile slipped when he noticed the sly look Harry had in his eyes. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re just so good to me Lou. I think you should get a reward.”

“Oh sweetheart that isn’t necessary I just want you smiling.” Even as he said it he shifted to allow room for Harry to slide onto his lap.

“I think you should be quiet now Lou.” Harry pressed his lips firmly to his boyfriends. He wasn’t usually this bold but Louis was so good to him, he deserved this. He lapped and nibbled at Louis lips until he opened up under him, allowing Harry to let his tongue wander in Louis mouth.  Harry pulled away, ignoring the sweet whine Louis elicited, instead heading for his neck. His mouth latched onto a particularly sensitive spot under Louis ear and he bit.

“Oh!” Louis exclaimed with a moan. “Oh my baby boy you’re so good for me aren’t you? Yes my good little boy, you deserve everything and I’m.. oh! .. I’m going to make sure you get it all.”

Harry dragged his lips up his boyfriends neck until he got to his lips, letting his lips hover just over Louis, gentle pressure but not enough. Louis hands had slipped under his shirt and were rubbing softly at his side.

 

“HARRY!?” the voice had them both whipping around and Harry almost falling of Louis lap in shock, had he not been saved by a strong arm around his waist. He stood quickly and pulled Louis up beside him.

“Mum! Oh my God Mum I’m so sorry.” His face was flaming red as he muttered to himself “This is so not how I wanted this to go.” Then louder, “Mum this is Louis.”

Louis took this as his queue to step forward. “Hi Mrs Cox, I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

“Oh be quiet I know who you are.” Both boys flinched at the harshness of her tone.

“Mum!” He pulled Louis closer to his side. “Look I’m sorry you had to find out this way but you can’t speak to him like that, he’s my boyfriend.”  
“Oh boyfriend,” she scoffed. “I’ve seen all the articles but I didn’t realise it was you. I didn’t realise it would be my son that’s become a spoilt little boy willing to do whatever the nice rich man tells him to.”

“Mum.” Harry sounded so hurt, Louis just wanted to protect him but he wasn’t sure what to say.

“And you.” She was pointing at Louis now. “Who do you think you are, taking advantage of a poor boy like that? You can’t just buy people. I’ve heard about you and I know all about your reputation. You’re just going to use him and hurt him.”

“Excuse me Mrs Cox, but with all due respect, that reputation was all a lie before I came out. I am perfectly aware I cannot buy people and nor have I ever tried to buy your son. He is my whole world and I would gladly give up everything for him but as it stands currently I have the money to spoil him and so I will.”

Harry seemed to have come back to himself while Louis was talking and was now squeezing the life out of his hand.

“Mum, I’m moving out. That’s what I was going to tell you. I was going to introduce you to the amazing man I’m in love with and tell you how excited I am to be moving in with him. I was scared too. That you would react badly, but I never expected this. He said if I didn’t get your approval, then he wouldn’t push me for anything, but I knew even if you did react like this, I’d always move in with him. He’s who  I want to be with. This would have been hard for me to have to leave without your approval but it’s not now. You know why?” He began to lead Louis towards the door. “Because you should never have started on him. Me, fine. But I will not let you hurt him.” Louis was gobsmacked. This was the strongest he’d ever seen Harry but as soon as they were out of the door and into the car he broke, huge sobs wracking his body. Louis leant over the console and wrapped his arms around his baby.

“My poor sweet baby. I’m sorry baby. Everything is going to be okay.” Harry was gasping for breath so Louis began to run his hands softly down his side and run his fingers through his curly hair. “It’s okay sweetheart, I’m here, I won’t let anything else hurt you.”

Harry sat up and looked at him, his eyes huge and red rimmed. “Lou.. I’m sorry. I understand if this is too much.”

Louis gripped Harry’s face is his hands. “You will never be too much for me, my darling.” He pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead and then looked into his eyes. “Come on little one, how about I take you home?”

“Yeah,” Harry gave him a watery smile, “Home sounds nice.”


	4. Chapter 4

Morning could not come soon enough for Harry. He'd spent late into last night crying onto Louis shoulder and when he eventually managed to convince his boyfriend he was okay and that it was okay for Louis to sleep, he had lain awake next to him all night deep in thought. He didn't deserve this. Louis had sat with Harry curled into him and whispered comfort into his ear, never once stopping and never flinching, even when Harry got tears onto what Harry was sure was a hideously expensive blanket. Louis had bought it when he and Harry had been together a few months. Harry had realised that Louis didn't really spend all that much money on himself. Sure he had a flashy car but that was mostly for appearances. He only seemed to spend lavishly on other people. These thoughts of Harry being undeserving, especially as he let his mum talk to his boyfriend like that plagued Harry all night As soon as the first splash of sunlight hit their room, Harry was up and out of bed, desperate to do something that didn't involve thinking.

He was worried Louis would think that all the crying last night meant that Harry regretted the choice he'd made but it wasn't that. He had just been shocked that his mother, who had never acted like this before, could do this to her own son.

After checking the time and seeing that Gemma would be up and getting ready for work, he picked up his phone from the kitchen counter, placed himself on a stool and dialled her number. As soon as she answered the phone she began to talk, leaving no time for greeting.

"Haz! Oh Harry I'm so sorry, I can't believe she's done this. She told me everything. I'm so sorry. I told her she shouldn't have been like that to you. I told her how happy you are. That Louis is the best thing that's ever happened to you. She wouldn't believe me. She said she was going to stop paying for your college because it isn't like you need it now."

Harry interrupted his sisters rambling, "Gem, it's fine." His mum not paying anymore stung but he had expected it.

"No Harr.."

He interrupted again, "I don't mean its fine what's she's said or what she's done. But I've got you and I've got Louis and I don't need any thing else. She can't take that away from me. I'll get over it."

"I'm going to talk to her Harry. I'll make her see sense."

"Either way, it's fine. She was rude to Louis. That's going to be harder for her to fix with me than her being rude to me."

"You're really doing this aren't you? This adult relationship thing. You're pretty serious."

"Yeah I am. We are. Well I think Louis' in this as much as I am. I hope."

"Don't be daft anyone can see he's arse over tits for you."

"Classy Gemma, really. I am fine though." He heard Gemma sigh down the line, but it was true, this really was all he needed.

"Come on Gem, I'll prove it to you. You can come over for dinner in the week and I'll prove to you just how fine I am."

"Yeah alright. But only really to see this fancy flat you've got yourself into. God my little brother in a serious relationship before me." Harry laughed down the phone. "I'm sorry mum acted like this because honestly Haz, this is the happiest I've ever seen you."

"This is the happiest I've ever been."

"I'm glad to hear it, but I've gotta go bro. So I'll speak to you soon yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon." He hung up, feeling much lighter now and looked around the kitchen.

It would be nice to make breakfast in bed for Louis he decided. It was still early but by the time he was done he could probably convince Louis to get out of bed and start their day. He set about the task of making a full English for them to enjoy, turning the radio on low and singing along quietly. As he danced around the kitchen, he marvelled at how quickly he'd gotten used to he luxury. Before Harry, Louis had a barely used oven, an overused microwave and not a lot else. Now the kitchen was overflowing with pots and pans, all ready for Harry to use without a second thought.

 

When he crept into their room an hour later with their food, he was surprised to find Louis already up, glasses perched on his nose, reading through emails on his laptop.

"Have I told you how much I like it when you wear those glasses?" Harry put their food down on the dresser before making his way over to the bed.

Louis looked up at him, clearly still sleepy, putting the laptop aside, "You know I don't think you have, you could always tell me again."

Harry bent down close, "I. Think. You. Look. Hot." He punctuated each word with a kiss pouting when Louis laughed, "what?" He said, disgruntled.

"You're ridiculous. I look like an old man and you know it."

"You look smart, dignified, sexy. I like them."

"Well you are odd, little one. Now come and say good morning to me properly." Louis waggled his eyebrows suggestively at him. Harry blushed but crawled on top of his boyfriends body.

"Sorry babe. Good morning." He pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. "I made you breakfast."

"Did you now? Well aren't you a good boy. Bring it here then so we can eat up all your hard work." Harry settled their food down then himself next to Louis and they dug into their food. "This is divine sweetheart. I may have to keep you around for your cooking alone," he joked. Louis was more than glad to buy Harry all the kitchen stuff he wanted if it meant he ended up with more food like this. Harry laughed and shoved an elbow into Louis side but continued eating his meal.

When they had finished, Louis placed their trays on the floor and allowed himself to be pulled into Harry's arms. "I heard you on the phone earlier. With Gemma."

"Oh?" Harry looked at him questioningly.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable enough here to invite people round without asking me." Louis aimed for his tone to be teasing because he really was glad but he realised he missed the mark when Harry went bright red and started stuttering out an apology. "Baby I'm joking around. I really am glad that's what you're doing and I would love to have her round. Even if she does scare me a bit. Maybe I'll invite some friends round to protect myself."

Harry laughed and so Louis relaxed slightly. "Why are you scared of Gem? She could never do anything to you."

"She could get you to leave me." Harry laughed, clearly thinking Louis was joking around again but sobered up when Louis looked at him sombrely. "Louis don't be stupid, I'm not going to leave you. Especially not just because Gemma told me to. You'd have to do something really bad to get rid of me." Louis just grinned as Harry nuzzled his nose along Louis cheek.

"How about we go shopping today?"

"How about no." Harry replied.

"Why not?" Louis wasn't above whining and begging to get what he wanted.

"Because you'll just buy me things I don't need."

"Come on baby, please. We could take your nice pretty new car. I'll be good, promise." He pressed little nibbling kisses to Harry's neck as he begged.

"Lou." He groaned. "Lou you aren't being fair."

"Come on princess please. You need something nice and pretty to wear to the first game of the season next week." Harry's arms tensed around him so he backtracked. "Of course you don't have to come, I shouldn't have assumed, sorry I just thought. Sorry that was stupid." He hid his red face in Harry's neck.

"You.. You actually want me there?" Harry stuttered out after a few beats of awkward silence.

"Of course I do, Harry! I want you to be there to watch me play, sitting with all the other partners. You'll look so good up there cheering for me. I want all the other players to know I'm the luckiest one there." Harry blushed under the praise and Louis thought to try his luck again. "So.. Shopping?" Harry groaned but nodded, shoving Louis off his lap when he let out a cry of yes and did a fist pump. "Now now sweetheart, is that any way to treat your lovely boyfriend who's taking you shopping?"

"I'm only doing this so I don't embarrass myself at your game, looking like a poor kid." Louis grabbed his hands and spoke to Harry in an urgent tone.

"Now you listen here. You could never embarrass me. You could show up in a bin bag and I would still be the luckiest one there. I just want to spoil you and give you all the things you deserve." He wanted to bring up the fact he'd obviously be paying for Harry's college education now but he didn't think now was the right time. He'd just won one battle but he may not be so lucky on another. He'd try tonight when he'd spoilt his beautiful boy rotten and worn him out. Harry was softer and much more forgiving then.

"Now scoot, get in the shower."

"I need to clear up Lou." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Sweetheart I have lived on my own for long enough to know how to clear up. Shower!" Harry got this glazed look in his eyes and pressed a long kiss that was soft but also dirty to his lips.

"Thanks Lou. You're too good to me." Louis leant back into the kiss, giving back as good as he got. Licking, nibbling and swiping his tongue until Harry was laying back, flushed and breathing heavily on the bed. Louis leapt gracefully off their bed and picked up their trays. Just as he was out of the door he turned back to face Harry.

"Harry." The boy made a noise to signify he was listening, still trying to recover himself, "This is the happiest I've ever been too." And with that he turned out the door and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got anything particular they want to see come up? I was thinking maybe the football match and dinner but other ideas would be greatly appreciated <3

The ride to the shops had been filled with obnoxiously loud singing but even when he was playing around, Louis marvelled at how fantastic Harry sounded. He knew he couldn’t let the boy give up his music course at college, when he was clearly so passionate about it, simply because he couldn’t afford it. Louis made a plan in his head to ensure that today he buttered Harry up enough so that when he broached the subject tonight he got an easy result. He hated arguing with his baby because one look into those sad eyes and Louis caved to whatever he had been arguing against.

 

Early into their relationship, Louis had realised the easiest way to get Harry to agree to his spending was to buy him things from the cheap shops he liked first and then work his way up to the big stuff. They started at Top Shop and it was relatively easy to convince Harry to let him buy him a new shirt and a pair of shorts.

“Come on sweetheart, you know you needed a new pair. You ripped those other ones last week when we were out at the park.”

“Well, I suppose that’s alright.” When they got to the counter to pay the measly (for Louis) total of £20, Harry looked pleasantly pleased by what had gone on and was happily swinging the bag in one hand and Louis hand with the other. “See Lou, I don’t need all that expensive stuff. This is perfectly good.” Louis hummed a noise that he hoped sounded like assent, too busy staring off into a small boutique shop, his favourite, up ahead which had in the window what looked like a perfect outfit for Harry. “Babe are you even listening?” Louis just tugged on Harry’s hand impatiently and dragged him over to the shop.

“Mr Tomlinson! Welcome back.” A blonde boy said, excitedly approaching them.

“Come off it Niall, you know you can call me Louis.” Harry was still standing half behind Louis back, nervously shifting. Niall turned his gaze to Harry and his grin widened. “And you must be Mr Styles. I’ve heard _so_ much about you.” He raked his gaze up and down Harry’s body appreciatively. “And let me tell you, Louis did not do you justice.”  
“Niall, leave it. This one is mine.” He tried to sound joking but he knew the jealous, slightly threatening lilt could be heard in his tone.

“Sorry mate I’m only joking around.” He stuck his hand out towards Harry, smiling as Harry nervously reached out to grasp it. “I’m Niall.”

“ ’M Harry.” He muttered out. Louis seemed to take pity on him because he then stepped into business mode.

“Right Nialler, this gorgeous boy has agreed to come watch my match on Tuesday and so he needs something to wear. Bring anything you think will look good, but we’ll start with that outfit in the window.” Niall nodded and went off to fulfil his orders while Louis dragged Harry over to some fitting rooms. They were the sort of fitting rooms with curtains and sofa’s outside and mirrors everywhere, the type Harry had only ever seen in films before today.

“Sorry sweetheart, I should have warned you about him, he can be a bit.. much.”

“He seems nice?” Harry hedged.

Louis laughed, “Yeah, nicest kid there is. Got a good eye for clothes too. Better than me. I’d probably look like a clown if it wasn’t for him.”

Harry pulled him into one of the changing rooms and pressed him up against the door. “Nahh babe I don’t know. I think you’d do fine on your own. Far too fit to ever look bad.” Harry leant down and slotted their lips together, using his extra height to pin Louis effectively and work a knee between his thighs. Louis should really remember never to bemoan his short stature again.

“My my little boy, we are feeling naughty aren’t we?” Harry blushed but began to move his hips slightly and force Louis onto his knee. Louis gasped when Harry bit down on his collarbone and his head dropped back to lean on the door, giving Harry ample opportunity to go for his neck.

Just when Louis was getting into the actions, Harry pulled away, denying Louis all touch except for lips carefully grazing his ear.

“Whatever you’re trying to butter me up for, it isn’t going to work.” Harry’s gravelly whisper had his knees shaking but he managed to school his face into a cocky smirk.

“Oh you know me so well darling. But I’m afraid we’ll have to disagree about it not working.”

“Uhh.. Mr Tomlinson? Louis?” Niall’s hesitant voice sounded from outside the changing room. “I’ve got everything you asked for.”

“Ahh brilliant Niall, thank you. I was just showing Harry around the changing room.” He gave a lavish wink and laughed as Harry elbowed him in the side. “Now babe, be a good boy and go and put these on.”  First he gave Harry some shirts and jeans to try on, much tighter than his current ones. He and Niall ummed and ahhh’d appropriately as he came out in all the different outfits, Louis surreptitiously putting them into piles of which ones to buy and which ones not to. About half way through the clothes Harry burst out of the changing room looking frustrated but unfairly gorgeous.

“This is ridiculous Lou. I’m not a bloody model. I feel stupid.” He pouted and gave Louis the look that usually got him whatever he wanted but Louis stood up and went to his boyfriend determinedly.

“You look bloody gorgeous in all these clothes, I just want to rip them all off you. You’re much more gorgeous than any model.” Harry blushed under the praise and shuddered as Louis whispered in his ear, “Now you be a good boy for me, princess, I know you can be and then when we get home I can give you the rewards you deserve. Okay?” Harry was flushed pink but gave a nod and went back into the changing room.

Louis sat back down in the chair, feeling smug, waiting for the next outfit.

“He’s a right little sweetheart that one.” Niall’s voice sounded amused from next to him. “Bloody gorgeous too. He’s got you wrapped around his little finger though. Lucky bastard.”

Harry interrupted their conversation, coming out in the next outfit but was quickly sent back in to change again.

“Nahh, I’m the lucky one. Get that gorgeous boy all to myself. I just want to spoil him all day long.”

“It’s not just that though is it mate? I see people come and go with their little toys who they spoil and dote on but then they get bored and they’re back with a new one a week later. Wouldn’t want to see an innocent one like Harry get hurt.”

Louis looked to the closed curtain in front of him and imagined Harry behind it, struggling with whatever he was trying to put on. The thought he could hurt his baby like that made his heart give a squeeze.

“Niall, I adore him. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I just want to spoil him because he’s never had any stuff like this before. But I’d give it up, all of it, for him if he told me to.”

“God put the heart eyes away, I don’t need to throw up.”

“Now now Niall, is that anyway to speak to a customer who’s about to spend massive amounts of money in your shop?”

“No sir. Sorry sir.” But even as he said it they were grinning at each other.

 

Eventually Harry got round to the last outfit, the one that had been in the window but as he took it into the changing room, he glanced at the large pile Louis had set aside to buy. “Louis I don’t need this outfit too. This is all too much.”

“This will look perfect on you Harry, trust me. This is the one I want you to wear the match. Just try it, for me? Please?” Harry may have perfected the doe eyes to use on him, but that didn’t mean Louis didn’t have his own secret weapon for using on his boyfriend. Harry gave a sigh but trudged into the changing room regardless, rolling his eyes at the victorious grin Louis sent his way.

Harry had to admit the outfit did look pretty good and he could see himself wearing it to the football. He knew he needed to look good, to impress, because it would pretty much confirm to the media something they already assumed, that the two were dating.

He stepped out of the changing room to stand in front of Louis. He was wearing a pair of tight but smart grey jeans and a white shirt unbuttoned to half way down his chest. He let Louis walk around him and spun as he got appraising glances. He was confused when Niall made a soft sound and disappeared out of the room before coming back in and shoving something in Louis hand. Louis looked at the scarf in his hands.

“Uhh Lou, it’s August. I don’t think I need a scarf.” Louis just laughed softly at him and ignored him. He walked towards Harry and pulled the scarf tight in his hands before wrapping it around Harrys head like a bandana, pulling his curls off his face. With a quick press of a kiss to the cheek, Louis took a step back and whispered “Perfect.”

While Niall was bagging up all their items ready to be delivered to Louis flat later, Louis had Harry sat on a sofa and was sitting on his lap, whispering adoring words to him as Harry blushed.

“You’re so gorgeous you know. But you don’t know do you? You’re the most handsome, beautiful, sexy, pretty, fit guy I’ve ever seen. I just want to watch you walk around with no clothes on all the time.” Harry blushed and tried to shh Louis. “But then you also look unfairly gorgeous in all these clothes.  Every single one. You just look so perfect. I can’t wait for everyone to know you’re mine.”  
“Think everyone’s probably guessed babe. We held hands earlier.” Harry laughed.

“Yes I know that Harry,” Louis said in a fondly annoyed voice, “But to have it confirmed. To see it in the papers, _Harry Styles with Louis Tomlinson._ To see it written that you’re _mine_ for everyone to see. They will write about how you’re the lucky one, to be with billionaire footballer Louis Tomlinson, but really it’s me that’s the lucky one. To have you by my side.” Harry was looking up at him with wide, wet eyes. Louis didn’t want his baby to cry so he jumped off his lap, pressed a sweet and heartfelt kiss to his lips and went to pay to make sure Harry didn’t see how much he spent.

 

They had lunch in a small café off the main street as Harry insisted that he pay, but Louis had enjoyed it just as much, probably more than he would have done if it had been a high end restaurant. A young boy came over to ask for his autograph and a picture and Louis was more than happy to oblige. He watched as the boy’s mother cautiously handed her baby over to Harry, who assured he was perfectly capable of holding a baby while she took the photo of all of them. When Louis glanced back to Harry after the photo had been taken, his breathe caught in his throat. Harry was holding the wriggling baby up and pulling faces, a grin so wide his face must have heart. The thought of Harry holding their kids popped into his mind but he quickly filed that away for another day further down the line. Harry just grinned at him like he didn’t know he had just shown Louis a vision of the future he didn’t even know he wanted.

 

After lunch the shopping had been easy. He’d sent Harry into a music shop before speeding off to grab some last minute things he didn’t want Harry to see, then they’d headed home with their purchases. Harry was suitably sleepy and Louis had one more trick up his sleeve before he bought up the subject of college tuition.

After they’d had some dinner and Harry was clean and cuddly from the shower, Louis picked up the bag he had put next to the settee.

“Babe I thought you weren’t going to buy me anything else,” Harry whined but his eyes were bright, showing Louis he can’t have been too upset.

“Well it’s nothing big but I suppose if you don’t want it…” He trailed off teasingly.

“If it’s not big.. I guess that’s okay.” Harry said hesitatingly, trying to peer into the bag.

Louis handed it over and watched with amusement as Harry got out the replica shirt he’d bought and stare at it in confusion.

“You bought me.. Your shirt?”

“Well I can’t get one of my actual ones for you because I have to wear them, so I thought this was the next best thing. I want you to wear it to the game. If that’s okay? Obviously not the whole time because we just bought you such a pretty shirt, but maybe when we arrive?” Louis had been nervous but he wasn’t sure why when he saw Harry grinning adoringly at him.

“You know I will Lou, thank you.” Harry grinned cheekily. “Who knew you’d be such a possessive monster.”

“Just need to make sure people know what’s mine. You’re rather likeable Mr Styles.” He watched as Harry slipped the jersey over his head and decided that now was his moment. “I’ve got something else for you.” Harry raised an eyebrow in question. “Well I haven’t got it, so much as done something.”  
The tone of his voice had Harry looking at him in concern, “What have you done?”

“Well you know how I heard you on the phone with Gemma?” He moved closer to his boyfriend and intertwined their fingers, “Well she called me. About college.”

Harry looked up at him sharply, “What have you done Louis?”

“I might have paid for your course. All of it.”

“Louis!”  
“I’m sorry!” Louis whined. “Well no I’m not. Gemma called worrying that you were going to drop out and I don’t want that Haz. You love music so much and you’re so good. I want you to have everything. Please don’t be angry at me. You heard what I told your mum. I’d be perfectly willing to give all this up for you. But right now I’ve got it all and I want you to have it all with me. All I need is you.”

“All I need is you too Lou. That’s why you don’t need to do this.” He sighed, “But thank you, I was worrying about it. I was going to ask you but I didn’t know how.” He was staring at his hands sheepishly.

“Baby you can always ask me anything. Anything. I’d do it all for you.”

“I know. That’s what worries me.” Louis felt he should be affronted but Harry was grinning and standing up.

“Where are you going?” Louis whined, making grabby hands to Harry.

“To bed. I might just wear this tonight what do you think?” He said gesturing to the shirt adorning his body. Louis could have sworn his eyes glazed as he watched Harry waltz out of the room with Tomlinson adorned across his back.

 

Louis was tucked into his boyfriends side, sleepy and sated, when he was disturbed by Harry’s light chuckle next to him.

“Haz come on. Sleep time.” He tried to pull him down next to him but Harry’s eyes were glued to the Ipad in front of him. Harry shoved his glasses at him before showing him what was on the screen. There was a large picture of Harry and Louis out shopping with their many bags, hands swinging between them. Louis squinted to read the writing by the picture; _Suspected boyfriend of Louis Tomlinson looks enamoured as the footballer dotes on him with a day of shopping._ The whole thing would have made him laugh had it not been for the adoring look Harry was shooting him in the photo and the small but very happy grin that currently adorned his boyfriends face.

“You woke me up for this?” He says teasingly. “I already know I’m hopelessly gone for you, I don’t need the internet to tell me.”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been decided that Gemma would come over for dinner the night after the football match and that was how on Monday night the two found themselves in their nearest supermarket, arguing over what to cook.

“Louis I don’t even know why you think you can have a say in what we have! You can’t cook!”

“It’s my flat,” he replied petulantly.  
“I was under the impression it was our flat now,” Harry said, sticking his bottom lip out in an impressive pout. Louis sighed and leant up to kiss the pout away.

“You’re right it is. Sorry. Get the chicken.” Harry just laughed and waltzed his way down the aisle in the shop, picking up the beef as he went.

“Hey! I said get the chicken.”

“Babe, you want the beef, I was always going to get the beef.” He was grinning at Louis cheekily.

“You little monkey.” But he laughed too, coming up behind where Harry was browsing the butters and wrapping his arms around him.  “I like shopping with you.”

“That’s only because I get whatever you want.” Harry turned around in his arms.

“No. It’s nice. It’s fun and I like spending my time with you. It’s us having a life together.” Harry blushed in his arms so Louis just kissed him quickly on the cheek and flounced off to the next aisle.

It was easy enough to finish their shopping, only minor arguments over brand of toothpaste and shampoo but soon enough they were home and settled on the sofa, in front of the tv.

 

Half way through the news, the sports news came on bringing up the fact that the season was under way and Man Utd first game was tomorrow, laced with heavy anticipation. They’d been watching in a comfortable silence until Louis noticed Harry tense up next to him.

“What’s up baby?” Louis worried that Harry was going to say he no longer wanted to come, that he wasn’t sure he could deal with all of this.

“’M nervous.” He was chewing the side of his finger and Louis could see where he’d bitten his fingernails down from nerves.

“About what gorgeous?”

“Tomorrow. Don’t wanna let you down.” Harry just looked so dejected; Louis had to crawl into his lap to ensure his boyfriend was paying attention.  

“Oh darling, you could never let me down.” Louis could hear the relief in his voice, that it wasn’t that Harry didn’t want to come. “I just want you there to see me. To be proud of me. I thought you were going to tell me you weren’t going to come anymore.”

“What?! Lou no! I want to be there, I really do. I’m just nervous. What’s a poor 19 year old kid doing at the top football ground in the country with the top, most amazing player?”

“Being the perfect boyfriend that’s what. You’re going to look perfect and be perfect. I just want you to be there.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world Lou.” He looked happier but he was still biting his lip nervously.

“Is that all your nervous about?”

“I’m just.. worried what people are going to say about me and you. Like I don’t care, I want to be with you anyway. But what if it gets to you?” Louis wasn’t going to lie, he’d been thinking about how the media were going to deal with them too but he’d been thinking the same as Harry.

“Sweetheart all I was thinking about was what if it gets to you. I promise nothing can make me leave. They know I’m gay. They suspect I’m with you. But they do still sometimes go back to my ways before I came out. You just have to ignore it because you know I wouldn’t do that to you. Don’t you sweetheart?” Harry nodded meekly but he wasn’t fooling Louis. “What is it?”

“Well I know you want to be with me. I do,” Harry insisted, “But I don’t really understand why. Like you could have anyone you wanted.”

Louis stood up and stretched out, offering his hand to Harry, who looked at it questioningly.  “Come on, bed. Got a big day tomorrow.” Harry took it, with an odd look on his face, but followed none the less. Louis waited until they were ready and in bed before he was ready to address Harry. Harry’s hands were twitching at his sides, like he was unsure whether he could go for a cuddle or not. “Come on monkey, I know you want to wrap those long limbs around me.” He grinned at Harry as his face gave a soft smile and wrapped his arms tightly around Louis, pressing their foreheads together. The innocent look on his face had Louis pressing forward with their earlier conversation.

“Little one, I don’t know what I need to do to make you realise you are all I want. I’ve tried telling you but clearly that hasn’t worked, so maybe I need to show you instead. He kissed Harry’s forehead and pulled away, pushing Harry down so he was lying flat on his back. “I want to wake up to this every day. I want to see your eyes when I wake up,” He kissed Harry’s eyelids, “I want to run my fingers through your gorgeous curls,” so he did, “I want your lips, soft and pink, on mine all the time.” But he didn’t press a kiss to those lips, laughing as Harry whined. “You drive me crazy, your body, your stupidly long limbs and your stupidly bright smile. I’ve never wanted to look at anyone as much as I want to look at you. I don’t want to take my eyes off you just in case I miss something.” Louis was making his way down Harry’s body, leaving feather light touches and kisses. Harry was writhing underneath him, trying to press his body up into Louis touches.

“Now now sweetheart, you need to be patient. I’m being so nice to you, you should be good for me.”

“Sorry Lou, I’ll be good.” His curls were getting sweaty and his eyes were big and bright. Louis was only so strong. He moved back up Harry’s body, kissing Harry strongly, letting Harry dictate the kiss and plunge his tongue into his mouth but as soon as he felt Harry’s hands going to grab his hips, he pulled his lips away and removed his body from Harry’s. “I told you sweetheart. You have to be good for me. No touching.”  
“Sorry Lou.” He was breathing heavily and Louis had to look away from the image in front of him.  
“That’s the 2nd time you’ve said that now Haz. I don’t think I believe you. I don’t think you should talk either. Okay?” Harry nodded. “And you know I’ll always stop if you want me to.” Harry nodded again. Louis sat next to Harry’s body, admiring and running his fingers along the muscles on Harry’s stomach, watching them twitch.

“I’ve never been with anyone as beautiful as you. I’ve never invited anyone to my games either. That’s a big deal for me. I want you to see how good I can be and I don’t want to let you down.”

“You..”  Harry started but stopped when Louis laid a slap to the side of his thigh before rubbing it softly.

“Now now baby hush. I said no talking. This is about you.” The hand that had been rubbing his thigh was replaced by his lips and Harry let out a breathy sigh but no noise. “Good boy. I knew you could do it.” He mouthed his way down Harry’s leg and up the inside of his thighs, “So pretty baby. I can’t believe you’re all mine.” 

He nosed closer to Harry’s cock, pressing his nose lightly into the skin above it. Harry whined but Louis was feeling generous and chose to ignore it. Instead he started with kitten licks and light kisses to the head of Harry’s dick in a way he knew drove Harry crazy. But before he let Harry get into it he was pulling away and getting Harry to turn over. “Now baby boy I told you, this is all for you. Why would I want anyone else when I have all of this in front of me.” He squeezed at Harry’s bum, massaging the cheeks between his hands before spreading them. Harry shivered under his hands. “Yeah that’s right baby, you know what you’re going to get. You deserve it for being so perfect for me. You deserve everything for being perfect for me.” An idea struck Louis. “Now baby, I’m going to let you talk again, but you can only answer my questions. Do you understand?” Harry nodded frantically.  “Do you understand baby?” He said again, with a languid press of his tongue to his boyfriends quivering hole.

“Ye..yes Lou I understand!”

Louis ran his tongue around the edge of Harry’s rim. “Now gorgeous, I know what you want. But do you know what I want?”

“No.”

“You’re not going to come until you let me have what I want okay sweetheart?” Louis smirked evilly before pressing his tongue sharply into Harry.

“Yes Lou. Anything.”

“You’ll regret that sweetness. I want you to agree to let me buy you whatever I want whenever I want.”

Harry groaned and Louis wasn’t sure whether it was pleasure or annoyance.

“What do you say baby?”

“No.”  Louis pressed closer, thrusting his tongue deeper and deeper until Harry was a quivering mess beneath him.

“Are you sure about that sweetness?”

“Yes..”

“You don’t sound it.” He let his breath wash over his hole before sliding a finger in. Harry shuddered and Louis reached round to place his hand on Harry’s dick. “Come on sweetheart you know you want to come.” He pressed his finger into Harry and breathed into his ear. “Come darling, for me, I know you can. All you have to do is agree,” he kept his finger very still, just brushing Harry’s prostate.

“Yes! Yes okay Lou.”  Louis grinned and quickly got Harry off, tongue and fingers in hole as well as a hand on his dick.

He lay next to Harry stroking through his hair, as Harry got his breath back. “See that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Harry whined and curled into him, “That was unfair Lou. Fucking great but unfair.”

“Sorry.”

“No you aren’t.”

“You’re right I’m not,  I just want to make you feel special. Now go to sleep darling.” He kept his fingers in Harry’s hair until his breathing evened out.

 

Having an alarm going off in the morning was not something either of them were prepared for. It woke them up sharply, Harry groaning and burying his head under the pillow.

“I know you have to go now, but I don’t,” he groaned.

“Go back to sleep then darling, I’m just going to have a shower then go.”  Louis pressed a kiss into his hair and made his way into the bathroom.

When he came  out, he smelt the tell-tale smell of Harry’s cooking and a quick glance at the bed confirmed his suspicion as the bed was empty. He approached the kitchen to find Harry sleepily rubbing his eyes, dressed in just boxers, flipping some pancakes.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. I could get used to this.” He pressed himself up against Harry’s back, smiling softly when Harry started swaying them from side to side.

Their breakfast was sweet but short when Louis realised he needed to be out of the house in 5 minutes. He gathered his stuff together quickly before leaning over the back of the sofa to cup Harry’s head and press a long, hot kiss to his lips.

“I’ll see you after the game yeah? I’ll drive us home, so get a taxi or something okay?”

“Yeah. Good luck babe. You’ll smash it.” He kissed Louis once more before shoving him towards the door.

Harry made his way to the ground nervously. He had dressed how Louis told him to and he knew where he was going. But the butterflies inside his stomach made him realise his nerves. He was excited too, he couldn’t wait for people to realise why he was there and he couldn’t wait to watch Louis play. Even before he knew him, Louis had been his favourite player and Man U his favourite team so as he approached the ground he had an excited buzz going through him. It remained even as the nerves kicked into overdrive as he was led to the area he would be sitting in. He had already decided he was going to settle in his seat quietly and just watch the game but as soon as he’d sat down it was clear that wasn’t going to be the case. He was basically swarmed upon, a woman on either side of him cooing in his ear, “Aren’t you cute?” “You’re so pretty.” “You look so young, I can see why Louis likes you.” They eventually stopped talking and stared at him.

“I’m Harry?” he tried, unsure why they were staring at him but they grinned at him and took a seat either side of him.

“I’m Abby and this is Danielle. We are so glad you could come. We’ve seen you in the paper and we spoke to Louis about you and he just thinks the world of you and now we can see why. Those photos do not do you enough justice. You are gorgeous.”

“Umm thanks?”

“Oh leave off it Abby. You’re scaring him. Hi Harry, we’re really glad you could make it and we know Louis is too.” He grinned at her and settled down to watch the match. It wasn’t until half way through the 2nd half when he realised that the girls had been filming him jumping out of his seat when Louis had converted a successful run into a goal. “Are you pleased for him Harry?”

“Yeah of course. Louis playing great. It’s sick.” He had a feeling somewhere in his mind that this would probably end up on some form of social media tonight but he didn’t mind. Louis should know he was proud.

 

After the game, which they had won 1-0, Harry made his way with the others to wait for the players to come out. When Louis came towards him, Harry was anxious, unsure how he should act but when Louis threw himself at him, Harry laughed and picked him up, spinning him round.

“You were so good, I’m so proud.” Harry buried his face in Louis sweaty hair, soaking in his grin and happy laughter.

“Hey Lou.” Louis turned but didn’t let go of Harry to face his teammate, “Some of us are going out for drinks, you in?”  Louis just pulled a face at him.  “Yeah yeah, I get it lover boy, I’ll see you on Thursday.”

“Don’t you want to go?” Harry didn’t want Louis to feel obliged, didn’t want to be holding him back.

“No babe. I’m wiped and I want to go home with you.”

“Come on then, I’ll cook you something nice for dinner. After we’ve had a nice shower.”

“Mm I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”


End file.
